


A dead flower.

by MysterySusu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffeeshop au thingy, I can't tag properly- I'll fix it later. Or maybe im blind, I'll link it later in the morning, Oh okay i can tag nvm, Pap and g are only mentioned, based off of an rp with randomstuff i forgot her account here, hanahaki, i say as i torture him anyway, poor baby he doesn't deserve this, the wonderful works of 3 am, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysterySusu/pseuds/MysterySusu
Summary: Sans who ran away from home at the age of 10, falls in love with a customer he met at a coffeeshop and here are the consequences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A dead flower.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but i hope you guys like it! My tumblr is @mysterioussoso..dunno why you'd want it but i left it in case you might wanna see my content! Just! Memes!

* * *

He was going to die.

That’s it. That’s what all of this was. It was a fact, a simple one. He was going to die and he’d leave his precious, cheerful, brother all alone.

He paced back and forth, shaking. He needed to calm down, he already knew what to do. He shouldn't have to worry after that...he shouldn't have to worry ever again.

Sans had recently discovered he had hanahaki disease, which cannot be cured unless the person he loved happens to love him back or..a surgery..

He shook his head so quickly at the last thought his neck almost snapped.

_No._

He couldn't do that. Not to Papyrus, never. He’d rather die than do that to him..What’s the point of living if you can’t care about anyone? Even-...even his little brother?

He laughed humorlessly, he really was gonna die. Oh well. He deserved it, he really did. He was so, so dumb and foolish...How could he do that? Why did he do that? He was so, so dumb to fall in love, because he was sure she would never love him back. She just talked to him out of pity.

Did he really think she would care about him? 

He was pathetic. He wasted his whole life on nothing…on just a dumb, _stupid fantasy._

And Papyrus would have to pay the price...he really didn’t deserve a brother like him. A selfish, foolish so-called brother. He deserved someone much, much better. He could never be that someone.

_Stupid, stupid feelings. He wished he never had them._

...But he couldn't live without them…

He didn't have to live, did he now?

He left Papyrus with Ga-...his dad, he... he was going to take better care of him... at least that's what he was hoping for. 

Anything would be better than having Papyrus stay with someone like him.

He wouldn't have to live with his pathetic older brother anymore. He deserved to have a better life, to get all the toys he wanted, to get in a good school and have a really nice, comfortable bed to sleep on… and- and the costume that'd make him 'look like a hero.'

He didn't even need a costume to be a hero, he was already one himself.

He noticed he was crying, that's when he sat back down on the bed and curled up. Then he sobbed.

He cried like a small lost child...ironic, he never had someone to care for him at the time. He really was pathetic.

He chuckled dryly. He just wished it was easier. He really did.

He got up, grabbed the knife from the kitchen and went back to his room. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. 

It didn't matter.

He stared at the knife in his hand, his hand that was shaking so much it hurt to look at. 

He shook his head, setting the knife down and taking off his shirt.

He hated those roses. _He really hated them._

_God, why was everything so unfair?!_

He wondered if he was being punished. He didn't know what he did but he really, really wished there was a way to know what he'd done and he'd fix it but..

He' was never going to know. Maybe he didn't even do anything and the world was so cruel and unforgiving.

_It didn't matter._

He grabbed the knife again, starting to cry once more…

He wanted to see his brother, he didn't care- he just wanted to stay with him.. _why couldn't he stay with him?!_

He couldn't let himself stay...not...not when he'll just become so empty and- and-...

He shivered at the thought of not being able to love his brother, crying harder.

Then, he firmly gripped the knife, summoning his SOUL, his eyes glowing a faint purple.

It looked damaged. Broken.

_just like me._

He looked at his pathetic excuse of a SOUL, shaking. He'll really miss him. 

His hand shook harder, becoming a blur in his vision.

He closed his eyes, glowing brighter. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked at his SOUL one last time, smiling a shaky, wobbly smile.

"...i'll miss you, pap."

It didn't even hurt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dying Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316823) by [RandomStuff_7739](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStuff_7739/pseuds/RandomStuff_7739)




End file.
